Anakin's Dream to Save the Slaves
by Jane Glass
Summary: This story that takes place before the Phantom Menace, it is about Anakin's dream which, in the Phantom Menace, he says he had. "I had a dream that I was a Jedi, and I came back and freed all the slaves." But that's not all that happened….


**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

**STAR WARS**

**Anakin's Dream to Save the Slaves**

**This story that takes place before the Phantom Menace, it is about Anakin's dream which, in the Phantom Menace, he says he had. "I had a dream that I was a Jedi, and I came back and freed all the slaves." But that's not all that happened….**

Anakin's slave master, Watto, had just sent Anakin home from a long day at the shop. Anakin walked into the stone house and called out, "Mom! I'm home!" "I'm in the kitchen, Annie!" Anakin's mother, Shmi, called back. He went to his room and put his backpack down on the floor, then went to the kitchen. "Dinner will be done in a bit." Anakin's mother says. "Can I go to the side yard while I wait?" Anakin asks. "Sure, but be careful." "Thanks mom!" He calls to her as he runs down the small hall way. Anakin opens a door that leads outside, and then he runs to his recently crashed pod racer. "Man, can't say this thing will ever work again." Anakin jumps away from the ship, startled. But then he realizes that it's just one of his many friends, Alice. "It'll work." He says as he walks closer. Alice slides out from under the pod racer, and then stands up. "Say, shouldn't you be eating?" She asks. "Mom says it'll be done soon. What your excuse?" "You know Tiren is slow!" Alice says. "Hey, Ann, guess what I heard some old pilots talking about." Alice whispers loudly. "Just tell me!" He says, excited. "They were talking about a Jedi!" She says happily. "What about a Jedi?" He asks. "Well, I heard one pilot say that Jedi's are extremely strong! That they can lift a starship with one hand, and that they live until there around the age of 10000!" "Wow! If I were a Jedi, I'd save all the slaves!" Anakin says. "Yeah, and I'd help you!" Alice says, then after moment she says, "Hey, do you think we're Jedi's?" "Maybe, it would be nice." Anakin says. They stood in silence for a moment, both looking at the sky as if the answer were among the stars. "Annie! Dinner is finished!" Shmi calls from inside the house. "See you later, Alice—hey, you could eat with us if you want." "No, I'll go home and see if Tiren is done yet. Bye, Ann!" Alice says, and then she runs off.

Anakin sat down and begin eating, and then he looked up at his mother. "Do you think I'm a Jedi?" He asks. "I don't know, Annie. Do you think you're a Jedi?" She asks, looking at him sweetly. "No, I'm probably not." He says, looking upset. "If I were a Jedi, I'd free all the slaves!" He says angrily. Shmi looked at her son sadly. "You could always dream." "It's not the same." Anakin says unhappily. Then picked up his bread and took a bite. "Alice says that she's heard some pilots say that a Jedi lives to be 10000 years old sometimes." "Anakin, you cannot believe everything you hear." She cautions. "But it's probably true!" Anakin says, raising his voice. "Probably, yes, it might be true, but it might not." Anakin sighs. "Alice also says that a pilot said that a Jedi can lift a starship with one hand!" He says after a moment. His mother said nothing about this, instead she continued eating in silence, but Anakin could tell that she didn't like him trusting in what others told, so, he too, said not another word about it until it was bedtime.

Anakin hopped into bed and lay down, and then Shmi pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Annie." She says motherly. "Goodnight, Mom." Anakin says. Shmi stands up and heads for the door. "Mom, do you think I'm a Jedi?" Anakin asks again before she leaves. Shmi turns around. "Annie—dream and hope. What do you think? Are you a Jedi?" Then with a smile, she turns and walks out of the room, turning the light off on her way out. Anakin stared at the roof for some time. "Am I a Jedi?" He asks himself, but of course, no one answered. And soon Anakin fell asleep with the question still in mind.

He awoke the next morning feeling odd. He climbed out of bed and looked in the large mirror. He was taller, his hair was brown and longer, his eyes were a deep blue, and he was wearing dark brown robes—Jedi robes. And he had a scare running though his right eye. He traced his hand over the scare. How did that get there? And why was he bigger? He went to the door, then looked back at the room and realized something, this was not his room. There was a second bed across from his. He opened the door to find out that this was not their house. He started walking to where the kitchen would be, there was a door, and on the door read: MESS HALL He opened the door, there was a bunch of long tables. An orange creature with blue eyes and a weird hairstyle got up from where she sat and ran over to him. "Hey, Master, finally woke up, huh?" She says. "What? Who are you? Where am I? Where's Shmi?" He asked. His voice sound different, and since when did he call his mother Shmi? "Anakin, are you all right? I'm Ahsoka, your padawan, your friend? And we are on one of the starships. And—isn't Shmi your mother?" "Yes! Where is she?" Ahsoka stared at him. "Master—she's still on Tatooin, right?" "Well—I have to go back, how do I get back?" Anakin asks. "We could take the _Twilight_." "Okay, let's do that." Ahsoka led the way to the docking bay, then they walked up the ramp to the _Twilight_. "So, why do you want to go back, Master?" Ahsoka asks as she starts up the _Twilight_. "Well, my mother might miss me." "Alright, Master." Ahsoka shrugs as she begins flying the _Twilight_ out of the docking bay.

On their way to Tatooin, Anakin realized something. "I'm a Jedi?" He asks. "And I'm your Jedi trainee. Are you alright, Master? You seem—lost." "I—am lost." He replies. "What do you mean?" Ahsoka asks. "One minute I'm saying good night to my mother as a little boy that she always called Annie. Next thing you know I awake as a Jedi knight." Ahsoka looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry." She says. They sat side by side in silence, then the planet Tatooin came into view. Anakin suddenly got an idea. "If I'm a Jedi—then I could free all the slaves!" "Master—" "You can help, of course!" Ahsoka looks down, and then back up at her Jedi Master. "Okay, Master." She then lands the _Twilight_. They walk over to where Anakin lives, and then he knocks on the door. "Annie! There you are, Annie, where have you been? How could you just disappear in the middle of the night? I could have died." Shmi looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry—but I have good news! I'm a Jedi! I've come back to free all the slaves!" "Well that's great!" Shmi smiles proudly at her son. "Come on, Mom; let's go get the rest of the slaves." So they go around collecting the slaves, then they head back to the _Twilight_. But when boarding the ramp, something happens, everything turns extremely foggy. "What's going on, Ahsoka?" Anakin asks, but his voice was drowned out by a loud sound.

Suddenly Anakin woke up. "Huh...it was—a dream?" He looked in the mirror, he was small once again, his hair a tan color, and his eyes a lighter blue. Somehow, Anakin was upset that it didn't really happen. "But—I am a Jedi—I know I am. And that was a vision." But Anakin decided to just tell his mother that he had a dream, and that he was a Jedi in the dream, who came back and freed all the slaves, not all the details, like a creature named Ahsoka being his padawan, somehow though, he was sure all of it would be true...

The End

**Alice and Tiren are both made up characters. I hope you liked it! If not, then flame me! :)**


End file.
